


Behind the Curtain

by Grinner_H



Series: Soulmates [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinner_H/pseuds/Grinner_H
Summary: For this prompt : Soulmates have this ability to dream together/meet each other in dreams regardless of whether or not you meet in real life (selected by Ash from Soulmate AU Story Ideas).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashida/gifts).



> For this prompt : _Soulmates have this ability to dream together/meet each other in dreams regardless of whether or not you meet in real life_ (selected by **[Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashida)** from **[Soulmate AU Story Ideas](https://silentpeaches.tumblr.com/post/125291322610/soulmate-au-story-ideas)** ).

**[DECEMBER 20]**

 

They're in the kitchen, on pale yellow chairs, seated face to face. Viktor is distantly aware of this; the lone, swinging lightbulb overhead, the cold, cracked tile beneath his feet. 

And before him, Yuuri.

Yuuri, who gently takes Viktor's hand in his, winds a bandage around his wrist, around his forearm.

Yuuri, gaze dark and smile soft.

He reaches behind Viktor's head, tangles sure fingers into fine, pale hair. Pulls them close till their foreheads are pressed together. 

Viktor's gaze lowers. 

To the curve of Yuuri's chin. To the lines on his neck. His shirt that's open at the collar. Unbuttoned at the chest. Down, down, and down.

He thinks that Yuuri might be saying something. 

But when he looks up, Yuuri's mouth isn't moving at all.

— 

When Viktor wakes, it is to sunlight upon his face and the sharp stab of loneliness in his chest.

The corners of his eyes are damp. His side of the bed is disturbingly cold.

Viktor runs his thumb along the unblemished skin on his wrist and wonders.

— 

**[DECEMBER 21]**

 

Yuuri leans back against his side of the tub, seemingly boneless. His eyes are closed. His smile is a graceful, natural thing; equal parts ethereal and surreal upon his face.

Viktor thinks he hears a sigh of contentment, but Yuuri seems preoccupied with silence. 

The water is warm against his skin. The faucet presses uncomfortably against his spine.

Viktor feels Yuuri's toes curl against his. Counts drops of water like heartbeats.

—

He wakes to the glare of his laptop screen in a darkened room, the blinking caret upon his blank document a mocking reminder of the emptiness of his life.

Viktor sweeps the contents of his desk onto the floor.

—

**[DECEMBER 22]**

 

Yuuri's mouth is a cursed thing, wrapped tight around the hardness of Viktor's cock. His hands are brands against Viktor's hips. His eyes are dark with lust and laughter.

Yuuri's mouth is too-hot, too-slick, too-dangerous against his skin. It makes Viktor want to do stupid, unfathomable things like _beg,_ but his voice catches in his throat, leaves his lips in stuttered, wordless breaths. 

He can feel Yuuri's smirk against his cock. Cold air against flesh when Yuuri's hand leaves his hipbone. 

Then, a single finger, sliding in.

Viktor's eyes shut against the sudden spark of pleasure. His mouth, open around not-sounds. His hips, this madly bucking thing. His cock, impossibly wet, straining against the roof of Yuuri's mouth, and - 

—

He wakes before he comes. 

Viktor muffles his frustrated cry against Yuuri's pillow, rubs himself off against the sheets.

—

**[DECEMBER 23]**

 

The rain is numbingly, cruelly cold. He hates the way it drenches his hair, soaks his garments till all he can feel is the ice in his veins. 

_Ice,_ in place of blood. 

Viktor doesn't think he should survive this. 

But then, he turns around and there's Yuuri. 

Clean, safe, dry Yuuri beneath the shield of his trench coat, and the shelter of an umbrella. Black shade and black shoes, a blood-warm smile.

—

Viktor wakes to the sound of rain beating against the train window. 

He watches the brilliant flash of lightning briefly illuminating the world, like a fleeting glimpse of bone-white teeth on an ominous shadow. 

Viktor ignores the anguish that's tempestuously churning in his gut, imagines Yuuri would be waiting for him when the train pulls into the station.

—

 

**[DECEMBER 24]**

 

It is one of those days, the _good_ kind, where Viktor is safe in Yuuri's arms, and in his own skin. 

Against the gray crown of his head, the curve of Yuuri's smile. The soft puffs of warm breath.

Against his ear, the cadence of Yuuri's heartbeat. _Ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump,_ a reassuring rhythm of comfort, of _security._

Viktor presses himself against Yuuri's chest, presses in so close till all he can hear is the sound of Yuuri's heartbeat filling the spaces between his breaths. 

—

When he wakes, it is with the knowledge that he'd rather not be waking at all.

—

**[DECEMBER 25]**

 

Viktor wakes, when he knows he shouldn't.

Beneath him, the ground is soft and uneven. _Sand,_ Viktor realizes, recognizing its grainy texture, its warmth. Recognizes the sound of breaking waves, the call of gulls overhead.

He doesn't want to get up. But he opens his eyes anyway, finds himself staring into the hypnotic depths of Yuuri's dark brown gaze, their faces barely a breath apart.

Yuuri silently pulls away, and - still straddling Viktor's hips - takes his hand, presses a kiss against the bottom of Viktor's palm. 

And Viktor watches, entranced. 

Watches Yuuri brush dry lips against dry skin, the curve of his mouth tracing the deep, angry line along Viktor's forearm.

Watches the smile that creeps along his beautiful face, painted red. _"Happy Birthday, Viktor,"_ Yuuri says, all bloody lips and a dark, dark grin.

Viktor laughs and rises up to meet him.


End file.
